


Пока я не ушел

by Fake_Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Life/pseuds/Fake_Life
Summary: Крис рассказал мне, как Хейл пытался угрожать ему.Дерек, прости, но я первый к нему пришел.





	

**Я просто расскажу вам маленькую историю.**  
О том, как друг боится сделать вдох, потому что у него впереди неясное и вполне светлое будущее.  
О том, как любовь всей твоей жизни при всем желании не может тебе ответить и смотрит на тебя с такой жалостью в глазах, что руки тянутся к ножу - лишь бы этого не видеть.  
О том, как все вокруг сбиваются с ритма, ведь неясно, кто враг, а кто друг.  
И кого нужно спасать в первую очередь.  
Эта история о том, как отец смотрит в лицо своего сына, вспоминая, как на протяжении многих лет винил этого сорванца в потере его матери, любви всей его жизни.  
А теперь этот парень, этот ребенок - единственное, что осталось у него в жизни -также покидает его.  
Мужчина, который потерял слишком многое, стоит и смотрит на то, как из его рук ускользает последний дорогой ему человек.  
Каково это - знать, что скоро останешься совсем один? Каково смотреть в глаза сыну и видеть ту же тоску и обреченность, что и в ее прекрасных, теплых глазах?  
Это краткий пересказ жалкой жизни Стайлза Стилински...  
Хотя нет, это просто заметка на тяжелейшем этапе.  
Вот и я!  
Меня зовут Стайлз. Я сам придумал это имя - умно, правда?  
Так вот, это лишь этап. Я надеюсь, последний, потому что я устал быть обузой, устал тянуть всех дорогих мне людей на дно.  
Я унаследовал от мамы не только добрые глаза цвета топленого шоколада, но и отклонения в работе головного мозга.  
Ну ведь знал же, что у моей гениальности есть побочка. Черт, даже в этом я гениален...  
Так вот, к чему я это все затеял - я просто хочу оставить пару строчек на случай, если Скотт найдет мою записку.  
Хотя скорее Лидия ее отыщет - не знаю как, но она чувствует меня.  
Смешно… Я столько лет добивался её улыбки, а теперь мне это не нужно.  
Мое сердце занято другим человеком, которому снова плевать на меня- какая досада!  
А я сижу и пишу эти дурацкие каракули в надежде, что лет через дцать их прочтут и сочтут за гениальные изложения.  
Вернусь лучше к своей записке.  
Я знаю, что мне осталось недолго. Даже если бы я мог излечиться с помощью укуса,вряд ли наличие темного духа во мне способствует выживанию.  
Мне страшно, очень страшно.  
Я ведь всегда был шутом, который не понимает всю серьезность ситуации и выплывает на оптимизме.  
Но я не могу больше сражаться с самим собой.  
Знаете, что было страшнее всего?  
Тот момент, когда я понял, с кем говорю в своей голове. Когда я увидел себя со стороны.  
Это ужасно. Я чувствовал себя предателем. Я не могу пойти к Скотту. Эта тварь меня удерживает.  
Я попытался огородить ребят от моих - или не совсем моих - деяний.  
Но я не дурак и понимаю ,что еще чуть-чуть - и я сломаюсь.  
Да что уж там - я уже сломлен.  
Ведь духи выбирают себе оболочку, чья душа на грани срыва -и вот он я, идеальный вариант.  
Но не это меня беспокоит.  
Я боюсь того, что уйду, так и не признавшись в своих чувствах.  
Я останусь для всех шутом, чье тело служило пиньятой для демонических ниндзя, не более.  
И как папа сможет жить дальше?  
Я бы лучше всю жизнь видел в его глазах обвинение в смерти матери, чем знал, что оставлю его совершенно одного наедине со всей этой болью…  
Я не получу укус, не получу право на спасение.  
Меня, считай, уже и нет совсем.  
Лишь жалкая тень человека.  
Внутри так больно.  
Я просто задыхаюсь от слез.  
Я словно маленький ребенок. Мне обидно. Я жалею, что лишусь всего, через что пройдут мои друзья.  
Это несправедливо.  
Я тоже этого хочу.  
А к черту все.  
Мне страшно, мне так чертовски страшно.  
Знаете, каково это? Узнать, что ты умрешь?  
Это тяжело, это так сильно пугает…  
Но знаете ли вы, каково это, когда тебе 18 лет?  
Вся жизнь, которая рисовалась перед тобой, теперь ничто иное, как блеклые тени на холсте.  
Вот ты был, а в другое мгновение тебя и нет…  
Я заговорился и почти забыл, что хотел сделать.  
Мне страшно. Очень страшно.  
Это ужасно.  
Крис рассказал мне, как Хейл пытался угрожать ему.  
Дерек, прости, но я первый к нему пришел.  
Он единственный понимает, чего я хочу, ведь он помог Виктории, поможет и мне.  
Прошу, не вините его!  
Я сам попросил о помощи.  
Когда вы найдете эту записку, я, скорее всего, буду покоиться недалеко от старого пня, с которым так много связано.  
Я люблю вас, ребята, я люблю тебя, пап, я люблю тебя, Дерек.  
Искренне ваш, Стайлз.


End file.
